The present invention relates to a device for mixing and distributing a two-constituent product, intended notably to form a foam in situ from two suitable constituents, such as a polyurethane foam.
Applicant has already described in his U.S. patent Ser. No. 60,517, filed July 25, 1979, a process for stabilizing the texture of a plastic substance, to notably overcome the unpleasant or dangerous character of the presence of slippery substances, in particular of animal excrements, on a pedestrian passage-way. According to this process, it is possible to coat the substance in the plastic condition with a fast-hardening and non-toxic product, by means of which said substance is rendered inert and rigid, hence easily removed from the passageway. Among the coating products, there are provided in particular, synthetic resins, polyurethane foam revealing itself to be perfectly adapted to this use, by formation in situ. For the latter, Applicant has also described in his aforesaid U.S. application, a flow device for the product comprising two individual cylindrical compartments containing respectively each constituent, arranged in extension of one another and separated by at least one web, itself tearable by means of a perforating pin acting on bringing together of the two compartments through threads cooperating for this purpose.
It is however indispensable that the web, after tearing, should ensure a free mutual passage for the two constituents so that they can mix. Now, in the case of a perforated web, the passage cross-section remains sometimes insufficient and does not result in complete reaction between the two measured amounts of the two constituents. Other trials have consisted of carrying out peripheral cutting-out of the web but, in this case, the cut-out portion can form a pastille, which, although free, still forms an obstacle to the free passage and mixing of the constituents.